Como yo te amo
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Por que una vez que el amor empieza no hay fuerza en el mundo que logre separar a una pareja de amantes. Minato e Itachi tendrán que sortear las pruebas que les pone la vida, si es que quieren ser felices.


**Como yo te amo**

**Resumen**: Por que una vez que el amor empieza no hay fuerza en el mundo que logre separar a una pareja de amantes. Minato e Itachi tendrán que sortear las pruebas que les pone la vida, si es que quieren ser felices.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. El tema utilizado pertenece a Rafael.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, pensó que era el ser mas hermoso, sexy e irresistible que había visto en su vida.

Por su apariencia, sabía que no tendría más de 20 años y eso lo animaba de todas formas. Total, él sólo tenía 24 años y tenía todas las características para conquistar a ese chico.

Estaba bailando con un grupo de jóvenes. Un pelirrojo que se movía descaradamente con un rubio de cabello largo. Mientras que el joven que llamó su atención, bailaba con un joven de cabello castaño.

Pero eso no le importaba para nada. Él joven que le llamó la atención era moreno. Tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros y lo llevaba amarado en una cola baja. Su piel se veía deliciosamente blanca. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenia unas caderas… ¡Oh que caderas! Sus manos picaban de las ganas por acariciarlas.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se acercó a él y le pidió un baile. El chico lo miró y sus ojos se prendieron de ellos en ese mismo instante. Eran tan negros como la noche y brillaban con una fuerza impresionante.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Su voz era tan sensual como su presencia y no cabía duda de que estaba al tanto de ello.

—Claro. Sino, no te lo rogaría.

¿Rogaría? Desde cuando él rogaba por algo. Siempre tuvo lo que quiso. Tenía una situación económica por demás acomodadísima y ello era un plus al tiempo de llamar la atención de una conquista.

Pero algo en este chico le decía, que su dinero era una mugre al lado de lo que él podía poseer. Sus ropas lo demostraban. Las marcas caras de ellas, eran demasiado evidentes.

El chico lo miró y le sonrió.

—Bien. Como quieras.

Se despidió del chico con el que bailaba y éste sólo alzó los hombros y elevó su mirada para clavarla en los suyos. El mensaje en ellos era claro y era el mismo que tenían el pelirrojo y el rubio. "cuidado con lo que le haces".

Bailaron toda la noche. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a cada una de las melodías y entre más sensuales eran, mas las disfrutaba.

Ya pasada las tres de la mañana y fue cuando el chico lo atrajo por el cuello de su camisa y le dio un beso húmedo que lo dejó viendo estrellitas.

— ¡Oh Kami-sama! —Le dijo al tiempo en que tomaba una larga bocanada de aire —ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

El joven sonrió con prepotencia y acarició el pecho del mayor empinándose nuevamente para compartir un nuevo beso.

—Dime tu nombre.

El chico se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

—Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

—Bien, Itachi —hasta su nombre le sabía a gloria — ¿Te parece si te invito una copa?

—Yo… —lo miró nuevamente —no puedo beber.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estas enfermo?

La risa del joven le caló hondo. Era fresca y deliciosa.

—No. Sólo que a mi edad no me lo permiten y no pretendo llegar a mi casa con olor a alcohol.

— ¿Cómo? —Lo miró extrañado —Y bueno ¿Qué edad tienes?

Para Minato fue como un balde de agua fría enterarse de ese pequeño detalle. Su ángel de ojos oscuros, sólo tenía 17 años. Le llevaba siete años de diferencia.

Siguieron bailando y el asunto de la edad le impidió a Minato dar un paso más allá. Cosa que no evitó que compartieran besos durante largas horas.

Esa noche, Minato supo, que se había enamorado.

Luego de ese primer encuentro se sucedieron muchos más. Se enteró de que el muchacho era el heredo de una familia poderosa de Japón, precisamente una de las familias con las que tenía contratos su propia familia. Eso ayudó bastante al hecho de que se siguieran viendo. Cosa que para molestia del rubio, fuera bastante desagradable para Fugaku Uchiha. Padre de Itachi.

Un día se presentó en su pent-house exigiéndole que dejara de frecuentar a su hijo. Cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer Minato, lo que acarreó que sus encuentros con Itachi se volvieran clandestinos. No quería que el chico tuviera problemas, pero ocurrió lo que mas estaba evitando hacer.

En una arranque de pasión, por parte de ambos, terminó teniendo sexo desenfrenado con el chico, en unos de los clubes que frecuentaban.

Como yo te amo...  
>como yo te amo...<br>convéncete...convéncete...  
>nadie te amará<p>

Desde ese día las cosas se complicaron aun más. Sus cuerpos les exigían estar juntos, cada vez que se encontraban y unos meses después de que empezaran su prohibida relación, pasó lo que nunca se esperaron.

Itachi Uchiha. El heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón. Quedó embarazado.

Minato estaba feliz. Y lo proclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Fue difícil. Mucho más por las trabas que puso Fugaku al enterarse de que, no sólo se habían seguido viendo, sino que además su hijo estaba en estado. Lo que provocó que tuvieran una fuerte discusión.

— _¡No me importa lo que digas, padre! —Itachi ya tenía dos meses de embarazo y habían decidido ir a hablar con Fugaku, para arreglar el asunto de su relación._

— _¡Te prohibí que te juntaras con él! —Fugaku estaba furioso. Y el hecho no lo arreglaba el que estuvieran tomados de las manos._

—_Sé que no te hice caso, pero amo a Minato y no lo dejaré, menos ahora que vamos a ser padres —Itachi cubrió su boca y Minato lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo. No se supone que debían darle así la noticia._

_Fugaku miró a su hijo con horror._

_Itachi se aferró a la mano que su pareja tenía sobre su cintura._

_Minato abrazó fuertemente a su novio e inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre su vientre, como si tratara de protegerlos de algo que les fuera a pasar._

_Mikoto entró e ese momento y dejó caer la bandeja que traía en sus manos con tasas de té._

— _¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo?_

Ese fue el día mas horrible para Itachi, ya que luego de esa pelea, Fugaku tuvo un ataque al corazón y su madre, en un ataque de nervios, le gritó que si algo le pasaba a su esposo, sería exclusivamente culpa suya.

Minato se lo llevó y le prohibió ir al hospital a ver a su padre, a no ser que el hombre lo llamara. No iba a arriesgarse a que su pareja fuese nuevamente insultado y que eso pusiera en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

Como yo te amo...  
>como yo te amo<br>olvídate...olvídate  
>nadie te amará,<br>nadie te amará  
>nadie, por que...<p>

Pasaron casi tres meses antes de que Minato se decidiera. Ya estaba cansado de ver la mirada perdida de Itachi y como su salud parecía ir en decadencia. No había subido de peso y eso era malo. Supieron en una ecografía que el morenito estaba esperando dos bebés y eso los llenó de felicidad por unos momentos, hasta que el menor recordó que sus padres no podrían disfrutar tal dicha con ellos.

Minato se dirigió a la casa de los padres de su pareja y pidió hablar con la cabeza de la familia. Fue recibido, pero no por eso tratado bien. La mirada de Fugaku le decía exactamente lo que pensaba de él, pero aun así no se amedrentó y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Mikoto miró de reojo a su esposo cuando vio lo que el rubio hacía. Frente a ellos, el líder actual de la compañía Namikaze, estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza pegada al piso, rogando por que perdonaran su pecado y dejaran a su pareja volver a visitarlos.

Fugaku no mostró mayores cambios en su rostro. Simplemente escuchaba y detenía a su mujer, que había trastabillado al enterarse del delicado estado en que se hallaba su hijo, por la depresión que le causaba el no contar con la aprobación de sus padres.

¡Yo! te amo con la fuerza de los mares,  
>¡Yo! te amo con el ímpetu del viento<br>¡Yo! te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo  
>¡Yo! te amo con mi alma y con mi carne<br>¡Yo! te amo y su mañana

A Minato le importaba muy poco si se humillaba frente a estas personas, no es que lo hiciera a menudo. De hecho esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa posición y situación. El rogar no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero por la salud de Itachi y sus hijos, haría cualquier cosa.

— _¿Estas dispuesto a dejarlos y olvidarte de ellos?_

_La voz de Fugaku llegó a sus oídos como una cruda verdad. No, por nada del mundo podría vivir su vida si ellos. No podría despertar un nuevo día, sin ver el hermoso rostro de su Itachi a su lado, con sus pestañitas moviéndose levemente a causa de algún sueño. No podía pensar en la absurda idea de que no vería crecer a sus hijos y envejecer junto a su pareja._

—_No es necesario que respondas a eso, mi amor._

_La voz dulce como un susurro de Itachi, llegó a los oídos de los tres miembros de la sala._

—_Itachi._

—_Eso fue lo más bajo que pudiste haber hecho, padre —le dijo entrando y acercándose a su pareja que lo miraba atentamente y se agachó a su lado —debiste de haberme dicho que venias. No te lo hubiera permitido._

¡Yo! te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo  
>¡Yo! te amo a puro grito y en silencio<br>¡Yo! te amo de una forma sobrehumana  
>¡Yo! te amo en la alegría y en el llanto<p>

_Minato miraba a su pareja como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. No se acordaba de que su pareja tuviera un carácter tan fuerte y que no dejaba que las cosas lo sobrepasaran._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no le había dicho que iría a hablar con sus padres._

—_Le hablé por teléfono a tu secretaria y me dijo que no estabas en ninguna reunión, como tú me habías dicho, por lo que le pedí que me dijera a donde ibas y ella llamó a tu chofer, él le dio la dirección de aquí y listo. No es fácil engañarme, Minato._

_El rubio estaba con la boca abierta y se puso de pie para ponerse junto a su pareja, que ahora miraba persistentemente a sus padres._

_Si no los había venido a ver, era precisamente por que Minato no quería que pasara un mal rato y ahora le encuentro toda la razón._

—_Hijo…_

—_Ahora no, madre. Me dijiste cosas horribles, al igual que papá y ahora, que a pesar de que el tiempo a pasado, aun no cambian de parecer y mi padre le pide algo abominable a mi pareja —la miró a los ojos —no soy capas de verlos a la cara y no sentir el estomago revuelto._

_Itachi tomó la mano de su pareja y salió de la mansión Uchiha, para no volver a pisarla jamás. _

Según supo, un tiempo después, es que su madre lo había ido a ver, pero al saber que no se encontraban, no había insistido y nunca más fue por su cuenta. Su padre. Nunca mas le habló, ni miró. Pese a que se debieron encontrar muchas más veces. Ya que al ser pareja de Minato, lo acompañaba constantemente a la empresa y estuvo presente en varias reuniones en las que el líder de la familia Uchiha también estaba presente.

¡Yo! te amo en el peligro y en la calma  
>¡Yo! te amo cuando gritas cuando callas<br>¡Yo! te amo tanto yo te amo tanto ¡Yo!

Los meses pasaron. Y con ellos, el embarazo de Itachi llegó a su fin. Minato sufrió las penas del infierno al no poder entrar con su pareja a pabellón, ya que uno de los bebés estaba mal ubicado y tuvieron que someterlo a una complicada cirugía.

Casi dos horas después, por fin pudo suspirar, mientras veía tras una vitrina, dos bultitos celestes con su apellido en la parte superior de las cunas. Sentía que el corazón se le podría detener en ese mismo instante y aun así le quedaría suficiente emoción como para mantenerlo con vida unos cien años más.

Como yo te amo...  
>como yo te amo...<br>convéncete...convéncete...  
>nadie te amará<p>

Entró en la habitación de Itachi y con mucho cuidado tomó una de sus manos. Aun estaban heladas, ya que hace muy poco lo habían trasladado y recién su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse de la intervención. Su rostro estaba de un decadente color amarillo y sus labios, normalmente rojos y jugosos, ahora estaban medianamente morados.

Depositó un beso en su frente y se alejó para no importunarlo. Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención y su mirada se enturbió unos segundos al reconocer a la mujer que estaba en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Minato la analizó por unos segundos, sin encontrar ninguna excusa, lo suficientemente valida, como para exigirle que saliera del lugar.

—Es su hijo, tiene todo el derecho de verlo —se hizo a un lado y le dio vía libre. Miró hacia la puerta, como esperando ver a "su suegro" aparecer por ella, pero no pasó.

—Él ya se fue —le dijo la mujer desde la camilla, mientras alejaba unos cabellos de la cara de su hijo, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, pero adivinando los que pensaba —. Se fue luego de que viéramos a los bebés. Por cierto, son realmente hermosos.

—Sí, lo son —Minato no se sorprendió de que hubiesen ido. De hecho, le hubiera extrañado que no lo hicieran, de todas maneras eran los padres del hombre que amaba y él, como padre que ahora era, no podría estar mas orgulloso de serlo.

La mujer se fue luego de unas horas, sin poder haber hablado con Itachi, ya que el menor aun no se recuperaba del todo.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Itachi abrió sus ojos y una mueca de dolor se expreso en sus bellas facciones.

—No te muevas, mi amor.

La vos de su pareja le informó que no se encontraba solo.

— ¿Mis bebés?

Su voz salía grave y agónica, pero él quería saber por el estado de sus hijos.

—Están bien —le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos —lo hiciste muy bien, Itachi.

El chico sonrió, dentro de su malestar y estiró su mano para que su pareja la alcanzara.

—Quisiera verlos.

—Bien —llevó los dedos de la mano de si pareja para depositar un beso en ellos —pediré que los traigan.

Salió de la habitación y luego de unos cuantos minutos volvió con un par de enfermeras, que empujaban dos cunitas.

Pusieron a los bebés cerca de su "madre" y salieron del lugar para darles privacidad.

Itachi vio a sus hijos por primera vez y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas cuando Minato quitó mantas para que sus pequeños rostros fuesen visibles.

Como yo te amo...  
>como yo te amo<br>olvídate...olvídate  
>nadie te amará,<br>nadie te amará  
>nadie, por que...<p>

—Naruto —dijo al ver al bebé de cabello tan rubio como su amor —Sasuke —su mirada viajo a la cunita de al lado y vio que aquel bebé era exactamente igual que él —son hermosos.

—Al igual que tú —Minato se sentó a su lado y vio a su pareja como miraba a sus hijos recién nacidos —gracias.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

No había más palabras que explicarán lo que cada uno sentía por el otro y no esperaban encontrar ninguna más. Se amaban y solo eso es lo que importaba.

Fin


End file.
